The Kagerou Project: KanoKido Remake
by NekuSakuraba101
Summary: To celebrate my following the Kagerou Project for a year now, I'm taking Kagerou Project songs and putting a KanoKido spin on them. Each song is like a different AU, in a way. (I'm not good at explaining things.) Rated T for language, blood, and weirdness.
1. Jinzou Enemy

**A/N: Ooooookay, so this is probably the third _weirdest _KanoKido idea I've had of all time. The first involving a succubus, two vampires, a werewolf, and a trigger happy demon possessed guy. And yes it was a KanoKido idea. The second is just too sad to talk about. **

**But this... I have no idea what it is.**

**But _anyways_, on a happier note, today is the official anniversary of when I started following the Kagerou Project. Yay! Ah, the memories. Practically having a heart attack when I realized I was a day late to watch Yobanashi Deceive. Waking up at four a.m to watch the Ayano's Theory of Happiness pv when it got uploaded and crying over it and all the other sad pvs that came after. So, I wanted to write something special to celebrate it. Originally, I was just going to do another KanoKido oneshot, but then I remembered someone writing on tumblr about a Lost Time Memory/Transparent Answer thing with Kano and Kido, then I had listened to Kagerou days and decided that I wanted to do the time loop thing with them, and this was the result.**

**This Fan fiction is really weird and even though these are all Kagerou Project songs none of them are connected. Meaning to say it's like a two man play of the Kagerou Project and the two people are Kano and Kido. So just don't connect the chapters to each other, unless I have split the song in parts. I really want to right the last two chapters of this, so I will see it through to the end. Anyway, I hope you who read this enjoy it. **

**Happy 1 year Anniversary 12/23!**

* * *

**Jinzou Enemy **

"Shit!" Kido cursed. Tears threatened to leak from her eyes and she curled her toes fiercely to relieve the feeling of pain. Why her mother had top put a bookcase in such a narrow hallway she didn't know.

She hobbled over to her door in the dark hall, gripping the door knob for support when she found it. After the moment of pain had passed she twisted the door knob, opening the fading yellow colored door into her dimly lit world.

Her room wasn't exactly messy, but then again it wasn't clean either. Even before deciding that she'd live the rest of her life in this room, it had never been orderly kept, but now it was completely forgotten.

Her bed was unmade with its sheets and comforter adorning the floor where she had swept them aside without care earlier. Two year old school text books and papers littered the floor with the exception of a few articles of her clothing and wrappers from snacks she'd eaten.

The monitor of her computer made a noise as if it was letting out a heavy pent up breath before starting to emit low humming. Kido closed the door behind her with a soft _snicket_ kind of sound. Before making her way to the chair pulled out from her desk, she opened the coke can in her hand with a terribly loud metallic breaking sound. She hadn't originally planned on getting a coke when she walked out, but it served as a pat on the back, so to speak, for her even leaving her room at all. That and it would get the terrible taste she had acquired while sleeping out of her mouth.

She took a sip and then sat in her desk chair which creaked under her weight. She turned on her computer, which was now casting more light into the room than the thin trails of light peaking through her window's curtains. Though, she had to squint as the bright LED lights assaulted her heavy lidded eyes.

Kido leaned back in her chair, head hanging slightly over the back rest, and took another sip from the tin can just as something heavy settled into her lap. She cranked her head to see her dusty brown cat snuggling into the slight rift between her thighs.

A small, rare smile made its way onto her face. "Hey Tono." she croaked, her voice still rough from sleep despite the few sips of her carbonated drink. She cleared her throat instead to get rid of the feeling. Kido ran a hand from her pet's head and down to his back. The cat purred with enthusiasm and leaned more into it's owner, vibrating against Kido's stomach.

"Aw~ Look at Tsubomi and her little kitty."

Kido jumped, causing Tono to jump off from her lap. Even after many months Kido still wasn't used to that annoying voice that eliminated from her computer's speakers. As she turned to glare at her screen, Tono had found a nice pile of his owner's discarded clothes to settle down in.

"I told you already, stop calling me that. Just call me Kido like everyone else." Kido responded coldly. To anyone not in the room, they would have thought she was talking to someone through the computer. It was true, but more in the literal sense.

When she'd received that email months ago, she hadn't questioned it. It seemed like a missed placed spam mail, so she opened it, just to see who it was from, and had regretted it ever since.

"No can do, mistress." replied the blonde cyber boy, the metallic growths on his cheeks reaching nearly to his ears as his impish grin widened, "We're on a first name basis here."

Kido groaned. He was really so annoying. "Alright, but if that's true, what's _your_ first name? Because I'm sure as hell it's not 'Kano'" she retorted.

At least, that's what she thought. To her, it didn't sound like a first name. In the beginning, when he'd said his name she wondered if he meant 'Kano' as in K.A.N.O, seeing as he was some sort of digital program. So she spent a few seconds wondering if the letters stood for anything individually, but then realized she didn't care.

He shrugged, "Probably not. _But_, it's the only name I can seem to remember. Unless you would like to give me a name mistress."

Kido leaned back in the chair crossing her arms over her chest. "No way. Kano is fine."

"I'm glad you think so Tsubomi." Kano replied. He snickered when he noticed the vein popping out on the girl's forehead as she glared at him on the screen.

"Don't make me delete you again." she threatened coldly, her lifeless dark eyes narrowing at him in menace.

"Waahh, Tsubomi don't do that. It takes forever for me to re-download and piece myself back together." Kano whined.

"At least then I'll have a few seconds of quiet." Kido grumbled to herself. It was an empty threat on her part. Even though she wanted to do it so very badly, no doubt Kano would annoy her and bitch about it to no end later.

"Tsubomi is so cruel." Kano said with a slight pout on his lips.

Kido just rolled her eyes. "Shut up." she demanded, as if the cyber being would actually listen. Her right hand drifted towards the mouse, moving it so the cursor on the computer screen sprang to life.

She was about to open the web browser, but suddenly Kano was there, blocking the icon so it was out of her reach. "Tsubomi's not going to look up dirty things on the internet again, is she?" Kano questioned, eying his mistress.

Kido's eyes brightened with a murderous rage. "What the hell do you care? Move out of the way!" When Kano didn't she picked him up with he cursor, as if he was just another one of the computer's icons.

She moved him, despite his verbal protest, and dropped him into her recycling bin. Technically he wasn't deleted, but it still gave her enough time to be free to open the web browser.

It didn't take long for Kano to struggle out of the recycling bin. He frowned as he saw Kido sitting there with her earphones in, eyes raking across the computer screen almost hungrily.

Her earphones however were not plugged into her computer, but rather on a separate mp3 player. She never plugged them into the computer anymore. At least not after he'd managed to make it an extreme hell that whizzed through her ears rather than the techno music she'd been trying to listen to.

Hours passed like that. Today, Kano didn't feel like messing with her. He could already do that enough as it was.

"You're really quiet." Kido suddenly commented. Her left ear bud was now hanging out of her ear and down past her shoulder. She eyed Kano wearily, as if expecting some sort of explosive reaction from him.

Kano noticed this. He feigned a kicked puppy look. "I figured Tsubomi needed some time to herself. She never talks to me anymore."

"That's true." Kido said. "At first I thought you were somewhat intriguing, seeing as how you human you look as you thrive inside my computer." she admitted, "But that awe quickly vanished once you showed how annoying you could be. And as a toy for talking to, I've become rather bored of you." After that she leaned back into her chair, eyes seeming only to challenge a retort.

Despite the fact that Kido said she found him annoying, Kano knew that she needed him. Relied on him. Without him she would waste away a lot faster than she already was. He was the only other person in this world she could talk to beside her family. _Would_ talk to. Even if it was only to argue and banter back and forth. They shared a connection, even if she was unaware of it. Broken hearts always seemed to have a way of finding each other. Though Kido would have probably protested that her heart had never worked properly enough before. How could it be broken if it had never worked right from the beginning?

"Brutal honesty huh?" Kano asked with a smirk. Kido just raised her eyebrows. "You may not believe this mistress, but we have a lot more in common than you think."

Kido snorted, "Like hell."

"Well, I too, lost the one I cared most for." he said and his yellow eyes bore into her black ones.

Kido visibly went rigid and her face turned pale. She held his gaze with a look of disbelief and shock. He guessed it was painful for her after a year.

Slowly though, the frightened look she gave him at first evolved into a look of pure hatred that would have probably brought down any other human to their knees. But Kano continued to hold the gaze with a more blank one himself.

It continued like that for what could have been days in that dark, stuffy, poor excuse for a human living environment. But it was Kido who looked away first.

"Seriously... g-go die..." Kido muttered out, her bangs hiding most of her face. "I'm going to bed," she said coldly, but Kano could hear the slight quiver in her voice.

Her thumb pressed the shut down button on the computer, and the last image Kano saw was her lean figure crawling into her bed, trying to fall asleep as she pretended to actually have lived. Then the screen went black and all that stretched out behind Kano was the vast, yet to be discovered cyber world.

He sighed, thinking that this time he might have gone a bit too far as he remembered the terrified look on Kido's face when he'd mentioned losing someone.

"Still as cold hearted as ever." Kano said to himself, smiling sadly. He was pretty sure Kido would forget there argument after a few days, if not right after she fell asleep.

There was nothing really left to do now. Maybe he could go troll some chat room and take his boredom out on the unsuspecting victims there. Yeah, he thought with a grin, that was a good idea, at least until his mistress woke up.

* * *

**Really, if you want to, you could just replace Kano and Kido's names with who it is supposed to be. Thanks for reading. Again this is weird. The chapters are based off the pvs and the lyrics so...**


	2. Kagerou Days l

**A/N: Have I come to my senses and realized that I probably should not continue this? No, not really. **

**Should I be doing homework right now instead of posting this? Yes, but I'm not ^^**

**So, I was planning on doing only a few oneshots/chapters for only a few stories, since I didn't think a lot of people would like this, but since I am a person with quite a bit of free time I will do most of the songs. I would do all of them, but I'm not sure I'll be able to do Konoha's state of the world, Ayano's theory of happiness, Dead and seek, Ene's cyber journey, or Children record with what I'm going for in this fanfic. I'm on a 60%, 40% with Summertime record, but most likely I'll do it. The rest I am 99% sure about. I know some of you are confused about this, and really I'd explain it, but I don't know how to.**

**In this chapter I refer to Kano and Kido by there first names because I like their first names and they are not used a lot, but I used them, because i'm a rebel!. This chapter will also have two parts to it after this one.**

* * *

**Kagerou Days **

"Ah, isn't it a nice day Tsubomi?" Shuuya asked as he followed nearly trailing behind his companion.

"Mm. I guess so." the green haired girl replied jadedly.

"Except for the sun." he continued, "It's much too bright. There should be some clouds." He shaded his eyes to look up at the blue sky for a moment before then running the shading hand through his blonde hair.

"Did you only come along with me out here to talk about the weather?" Tsubomi questioned somewhat harshly.

Shuuya shrugged. "I don't know. I had nothing better to do." he said.

Tsubomi didn't seem like she felt like she needed to answer, so Shuuya figured that conversation was over. He continued to follow her as she headed down to a small public park.

It wasn't much to look at really. A once colorful play set with a slide, bridge and various other climbing devices stood on the far side. The paint job had faded and the paint now peeling to reveal the cold metal underneath. On the other side, a quaint swing set stood facing the mainly empty, side walked street. The chains were slightly rusted and gave of a high pitched squeak as they swayed gently in the summer breeze.

"No one's here." Tsubomi mused to herself.

Shuuya reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, opening it up to his main screen and checking the time. "It's around 12:30 in the afternoon." he informed her, "It's August 15th too. Isn't that like some sort of holiday?" he asked scratching the back of his head and shoving the phone back in his pocket.

"Something like that." Tsubomi said, "But wouldn't that mean there'd be more people instead of there being less?" Shuuya just shrugged again; he couldn't deny there were holes in his theory.

"Actually, were not the only ones. Look." he said and pointed near the side walk.

A cat lay there, soaking in the sun on its charcoal fur being warmed on the heated sidewalk. It was stretched out on its side, looking fat, lazy, and content.

Once seeing it, Tsubomi immediately approached. Shuuya knew about her weakness for animals, especially cats, which was the reason he'd decided to point it out in the first place. A grin made it across his face as he saw his friend kneel down next to the cat.

She stroked the cat's back and it mewed softly. Rolling off its side, it nuzzled its face into Tsubomi's palm, demanding more affection from her. It only took a few minutes before the girl had managed to coax the cat into letting her pick it up. It began to purr gently in her now cradled arms.

"Aw, how precious." Shuuya whispered to himself when he noticed his companion's heart warming smile as she continued to pet the cat.

Despite the soft voice in which he tried to speak, Tsubomi still hissed at him, "Shut up!" and aimed a cold glared at him. "

What? I didn't say anything." he protested, snickering lightly.

Tsubomi rolled her eyes and let out an irritated sigh. Carrying her new found cat with her, she went to sit down in one of the park swings whose chains made an extra high pitched groan at the extra weight being added on to it. With the hazy glare of the sun at his back, Shuuya shrugged and took a seat at his own noisy swing next to Tsubomi.

"…Well, y'know, I kind of hate summer." Tsubomi said. Her hand kept trailing down the cat's midnight back while its tail swished around her ankles.

Shuuya looked over, slightly puzzled by her sudden random and, rather bold, statement. "Yeah..." he said; "I always pegged you as more of a winter person." he teased. He'd been trying to make a joke, but Tsubomi didn't say anything, in fact she looked kind of solemn, which was the exact opposite of what the boy had been trying to accomplish. "Tsubomi?"

In reality, the girl had just been lost in her own thoughts at the moment in which her friend's voice soon brought her back to reality will jolt. The sudden shift made the cat in her lap uncomfortable and it jumped off, padding hurriedly away toward the street.

"Now look what you've done." Tsubomi said harshly to him and stood up from the swing.

"Sorry." Shuuya said quickly and also stood up from his own swing. "I'll go get him."

Then Tsubomi stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder. "No," she said firmly, "_I'll _go get him." And her hand left his shoulder as she raced after the stray, her green hair streaming behind her like a banner.

Shuuya watched her, not really thinking anything of it at the time. He watched as her dashing feet left the side walk. He watched her continue to sprint across the stripped, white lines of the crosswalk, which, in the back of his mind, reminded him vaguely of a candy cane. He watched her barely make it half way across the street when the traffic light changed to a glaring red.

Shuuya hadn't even realized he'd screamed her name until the girl, from the middle of the street, turned around and the truck came out of nowhere and struck her.

Her body was flung to the ground like a rag doll, blood pooling underneath her twisted form and onto the heated concrete. Her long, green, blood splattered bangs covered her eyes. Her legs, bent sharply at the knees, had never before seemed so fragile.

And no matter how hard Shuuya wanted to look away, he couldn't. An acid taste in the back of his throat made him cup a hand over his mouth. Tears prick his eyes as he mutters his friend's name through his hand. He knows this is all his fault.

There was a voice, soft like the summer breeze that passed through, but then also mocking. "This is all real!" it said. And then he collapsed under the heresy of heat.


	3. Kagerou Days ll

Kagerou Days ll

There was a jolt and Shuuya gasped as his body convulsed rigidly. His eyes opened suddenly to reveal unfocused, golden irises before closing again as he tried to steady his rapidly beating heart.

_A bad dream... it was just a bad dream... _He repeatedly told himself, finding comfort in it while fisting the bed sheets beneath him as he started to breathe evenly. He soon sat up in bed with his clothes sticking to his skin slightly in cold sweat. Despite his reassurance that his experiences were just a dream he still felt nausea stirring in his stomach.

Shuuya sighed deeply. "Huh? What time is it?" he asked himself out loud. There was no real reason for doing this, only that he wanted to hear the comfort of his own voice. He discovered his phone next to his pillow, grabbed it, and opened it up to the lock screen. It was August 14th, a little passed twelve o'clock.

He couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. It was the 14th and not the 15th, and it was today that he was supposed to meet up with Tsubomi at the park. Of all things to have nightmares about.

Shuuya unlocked his phone and went to its text application.

**Message Sent: Hey Tsubomi-chan, we still on for today? **

It barely took a minute before the response.

**New Message: You idiot! Where the heck ARE you?! **

Shuuya rubbed the back of his neck as he typed his reply.

**Message Sent: Sorry (^_^;) I slept in late **

**New Message: Well just get over here. And stop talking as if this is a date! **

He cracked a smile at the last part of the message. It was just like her.

**Message Sent: Yes ma'am. Be right there~ **

* * *

It didn't take long for Shuuya to get to the park; 10 minutes max he assumed. He felt less uneasy walking along now than he had earlier in the morning, but not enough that he trusted himself to eat breakfast before he left and keep it down.

When he reached the park he couldn't help but notice it was almost completely empty, like in his dream. Almost. Two little girls in ribbon bound pigtails climbed on the monkey bars, squealing at the failed attempts of hanging on to the bars for a long time. And then, of course, there was Tsubomi. She was sitting at one of the swings in the set, her back to him, seeming to kick sand up lazily with her feet as she swung back in forth.

"Hiya~" Shuuya greeted her and enthusiastically sat down in the accompanying swing next to hers.

Tsubomi looked over at him, frowning. "You're late." she replied coldly.

"Neh, neh. I said I was sorry." he said.

"Is this how you treat all your friends?" she scoffed.

"No." Shuuya denied the briefly paused, "You're just special."

Tsubomi punched his arm lightly. "Shut up. You're terrible." she said, but it was in good nature and Shuuya laughed.

"So... what do you want to do?" he asked after a bit.

Tsubomi shrugged, fiddling with the hem of her skirt in boredom. "I don't know." she said, "I only met here because I was hoping it'd give us something to do."

"Meow."

Both of them stiffened and Tsubomi looked over at him in puzzlement. "Did you here that?" Shuuya nodded.

"Meow." It came again, but this time a little louder. There was then a rustling in the bushes that lined the edge of the park. And then a slim white cat popped out.

Seeing the cat shouldn't have affected Shuuya as much as it did, but when he saw it and realized what it was his heart felt like it had stopped completely and his throat like it was closing in on itself.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty~" Tsubomi immediately called to it in a sing song voice while after clicking her tongue. When it didn't come she got up from the swing to approach it.

"Tsubomi don't-" Shuuya started, but stopped with when he found his mouth feeling very dry.

"What? It's just a cat." Tsubomi said like it was no big deal and continued to walk over to the cat.

"Yeah but..." his words died quickly in his throat. Tsubomi held her hand to the cat while still making soft clicking noises with her tongue. The cat regarded her hand apathetically it seemed, but then it sniffed it with in Tsubomi damp, cream colored nose before starting to rub its hand against her palm.

"Meow." it said softly.

"Tsubomi, just... just leave the cat alone." Shuuya said. He felt like he was going to be sick.

"What is your problem?" Tsubomi demanded, starting to get irritated with her friends sudden behavior, "it's just a cat." Shuuya didn't answer. But at the rising of her voice, the white cat shuddered and fled away from her.

"Ah, hey!" Tsubomi called after it. She straightened up, ready to chase after the creature, but a hand on her wrist stopped her.

"Sh-Shuuya?" Her friend wouldn't look at her.

"Just let it go..." he mumbled softly.

Tsubomi opened her mouth to retort, but then Shuuya looked up at her and she stopped herself. His gold eyes looked frightened and pleasingly at her. He let go of her wrist, which let her drop her arm limply at her side. "Shuuya, are you okay?" she asked.

"I-I... don't know." he said slowly. "I had this dream last night. We... we were at this exact same park. There was a cat... And you... And... And..." Shuuya couldn't even finish his sentence.

"Hey... you don't look so good." Tsubomi said and placed her hand on his shoulder. She didn't exactly know what Shuuya was talking about, but he did appear to be in good shape at the moment. "Why don't we go home now." she suggested.

"Yeah." Shuuya said all too quickly. But the sooner he and Tsubomi got out of this park the better he would feel.

* * *

Again, Shuuya found himself repeating to himself that it had just been a bad dream before and that what happened was just some twisted coincidence.

Tsubomi was leading the way. She hadn't said a word since they left the park, but that was okay. Now that they were out of that area Shuuya felt like he could breathe again.

It may have been that Shuuya was so busy breathing sighs of relief that he only vaguely noticed his surroundings. Tsubomi had just stepped off the sidewalk when everyone around them pointed upwards and opened their mouths.

Tsubomi screamed, a piercing, air splitting scream that seemed to rattle Shuuya's entire being. He stumbled back as her body crumpled to the ground in front of him, an iron pole buried deeply into her back. An agonizing groan came from her and then a choked gasp as she started to cough up blood onto the pavement and the vermilion liquid pooled underneath her.

Shuuya couldn't do anything; he was frozen.

_Again... it happened again...!_

People were screaming and causing an entire commotion, but Shuuya seemed oblivious to it all as he stood there gaping. Again, the heat's mocking laughter echoed in his ears.

"This is the real thing." he heard it scorn him.

He began to lose consciousness, and he knew it. He was so shaken and confused that the darkness starting to shroud his vision seemed almost like a comfort. But as he slowly drifted out he glanced over at Tsubomi. Her profile was turned slightly, still crumpled and broken on the floor, but now he could see her face. And as he looked, he could have sworn he saw her... that he saw her smiling…


End file.
